


Say It More Clearly

by DapperSheep



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Oneshot, Steak is not all screaming and brawn, Subtle Symbolism and Double Meaning, Warning: Possible Angst Inducing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 03:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15986795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DapperSheep/pseuds/DapperSheep
Summary: It did not start with the story of the Knight and the Princess, that was the popular one, passed down through ink and song. The origin of their promise was a little more simple and quietly spoken, forever lost to time and erosion.





	Say It More Clearly

**Author's Note:**

> Playing with the idea that Steak and Red Wine as Food Souls will always be summoned as a pair. One will always eventually come after the other.

 

“Shards. Again.” The Master Attendant said loudly, throwing a half-accusatory glare at their Steak who was standing at the bottom of the short flight of steps that led to the summoning platform.

“That’s tough luck.” Steak commented, looking to their Master Attendant with not a change in their stern expression.

“You know, I could really use another Miso.” Their Master Attendant said as they jumped the last few steps and joined their Food Soul. Around them, the pillars surrounding the summoning circle went dark, the only light to come was from the sunlight passing through the large arched windows built high into the walls.

“You have Fusion technology for that, Master Attendant.” Steak replied bluntly as they walked side by side. “I don’t see the need to ask me for advice.”

Passing the next Master Attendant to use the platform, they walked down the hallway that lead to the summoning station’s lobby and exit.

The human sighed and threw their hands up in the air.

“I was teasing you. Sometimes I really wonder if you’re actually able to prevent certain Food Souls from being summoned, Steak. I’m this close to believing it.” His Master Attendant remarked, gesturing with their fingers pressed almost close together. “I mean, compared to an acquaintance who got theirs crashing in one after another in the same session? It’s been over six months since you arrived and there’s still no sign of Red Wine.”

“Perhaps it’s for the better that one does not arrive.”

“Please don’t tell me that you’re actually going to kill him.”

“Master Attendant,” Steak sighed, almost sounding exasperated. “That won’t come to pass if you have anything to say about it. I will follow any order you give me.”

To that, their Master Attendant rolled their eyes and huffed. “My word isn’t law, you know. Even with the contract in place, I’ve seen Food Souls trying to maim each other. With varying results.” They said. “Anyway, we have to drop by a friend’s place. You know which.”

“No, I actually don’t. Must I care?”

“The play date?”

Steak stopped in his tracks and grimaced. “I thought I’ve asked you that I do not want another meeting with _that_ scoundrel.”

His Master Attendant smiled, amused. “Actually no, I’m going there to discuss a collaboration. Their Red Wine would be there, so I’m just warning you about that unless you want to go home ahead.”

 Steak considered the thought minutely, then shrugged. “I will be fine. Let’s go, Master Attendant.” He said.

Minus the time that Red Wine tried to stab him with a broken wine glass, all their other encounters were pretty tame in comparison. So he saw no reason tolerating his presence for a while would be bad, especially with his Master Attendant nearby.

 

 

“So glad you could make it today, Peix! You too, Steak.”

“Hello.”

Steak stood behind his Master Attendant as their friend approached and they shook hands. Hands lax at his sides, he waited until they were done with their pleasant exchanges before following them inside.

It was different since the last time he’d been here. The décor was tasteful, and every piece of cloth was in colors of pastel red and aqua as far as his eyes could see. There were flowers being set up everywhere by various Food Souls, most of them scrambling to and fro yelling at one another for something. The center was cleared of tables, with a long buffet table also being set up against the long side of the hall.

From the words flying over his head, he understood there was a wedding reception to be held in the evening.

Distracted by the décor, he pulled away from his Master Attendant to inspect a nearby vase of Paeonia and Ranunculus. But before he could get any closer look, he felt a sharp tug pulling him backwards causing him to almost stumble. He swiveled his head, catching sight of a familiar head of violet.

“The hell are you doing, scoundrel?! Hey!” His words were duly ignored by Red Wine practically dragging him by his coat up the flight of stairs to the private quarters. The interior was definitely cleaner and bigger than that of his Master Attendant’s home, but never once did he think to make this comparison known to them.

He resisted the dragging at first, but against someone who was equal in strength to him, and against the stairs and the terrible position he found himself in, he quickly lost that battle and settled for at least not tripping up as he was lead into Red Wine’s private chamber.

Once they were inside, Steak immediately grabbed Red Wine by the shoulder and forcefully turned him around to face him.

"What the hell was that for?” He demanded, glaring daggers at Red Wine who was unaffected at his threatening aura.

“You’re the lesser evil option.” Red Wine said, then casually brushed off his hand and sidestepped the horned Food Soul.

“What?”

“It’s either play host to you for an hour, or continue watching my Steak fold table napkins into a disaster.” Red Wine answered smoothly. He looked to find Steak pinning him with a wary look. “Oh please don’t get so full of yourself. I simply needed an excuse for a break before I lost my mind.”

“Funny, I had the feeling you lost it a long time ago.” Steak growled. Red Wine sent him a withering look, but didn’t rise to the bait. Instead he moved to his cabinet and took out an already unsealed bottle of vintage wine. He took out two glasses, then poured an ample amount in each.

Much as Steak had a general dislike of any Red Wine he came across, his orders still stood. And he was sure Red Wine’s orders did as well. Besides, he had better manners than to start a fight under the roof of his Master Attendant’s friend. Better than the first time, anyway. He won’t deny enjoying that satisfying punch to the smartass’ face.

Steak gingerly took an offered glass, suddenly at a loss on where he should be sitting with Red Wine quickly occupying the only available chair in the room.

Well, standing it is then. He’s not going anywhere near the bed.

“We have some time before they notice we’ve gone missing.”

“And your Steak will come up to check?”

“Don’t be silly. He knows I’m not yours.” Steak resisted the urge to just throw the wine glass at the other Food Soul. It was hard.

“If you aren’t going to use that brain of yours for conversation, then feel free to just look around without touching anything like you did last time. I would appreciate some silence.”

“Whatever.” Steak mumbled, staring at the contents of his glass and seemingly judging it for being there.

Maybe this Red Wine wasn’t used to an actually quiet Steak. Maybe his had finally conditioned Red Wine to expect a jibe or a grapple aimed at him at certain points. Steak wouldn’t put it past himself. A Steak and Red Wine kept each other on their toes, kept each other aware of everything and anything.

In any case, it was with Red Wine’s loud sigh that the minute silence was broken.

“So... do you have any idea when your Red Wine would be coming around from the _ether_? I understand I could be highly reluctant about having a barbarian in close proximity with, but this is just ridiculously tragic, even for you.”

“He’s not in the _ether_.”

Red Wine leaned backwards into his chair. “An unbounded? That’s a rare occurrence.”

Steak continued to stare at the contents of his glass, a pensive air settling around him. With a light shrug, he tossed back the wine and swallowed it in two gulps, earning him an undignified noise from Red Wine witnessing it.

“Steak, that is uncouth.”

“He’s already gone.”

Silence.

He didn’t know what possessed him to say those words, least of all to a Red Wine. But thinking on it a little more, Steak supposes it’s because he’s tired. What did it matter if a bit of the truth came out to light?

His sole listener understood his words the most out of anyone anyway.

“… I see.” The words were subdued and even sounded a little apologetic. Steak narrowed his eyes at the floor. He didn’t want that coming from Red Wine.

“Just take your damn break. I would like to be back on the same floor as my Master Attendant.”

“You really don’t know how to appreciate concern, do you?”

“Coming from the likes of you? No.” Which was as much as a lie as saying that he didn’t want to be drunk at this moment and let his Master Attendant figure out how to drag him home.

They shared another round of wine before Red Wine finally decided he had enough of the miserable atmosphere in his bedroom. They made their way back downstairs, to the main hall where the setup for the reception was almost complete.

He noticed Red Wine immediately shift his gaze somewhere else. Curious, Steak followed the line of sight and found himself looking at his Master Attendant and Red Wine’s, both of them pointing and gesturing at an odd drawing of _something_ between them on the table.

Red Wine shifted slightly beside him. “Will you tell your Master Attendant?” The question was asked with the barest hint of concern.

Steak could appreciate it, but he would never admit to it. He answered, “What’s the use of that? It’s not a matter that Master Attendant should be bothered about.”

Red Wine backhanded him lightly against his chest while saying, “You really are… never mind. Come, I’ll introduce you to the other idiot.”

 

 

By the end of the hour, their Master Attendants were saying their goodbyes, their next meeting already scheduled with hopefully new ideas to be shared. Situating himself immediately by his Master Attendant, Steak stole a glance at Red Wine lecturing his Steak over a very lopsided table napkin meant to look like a flower, but he’d also noticed there was no heat in the glare he directed at the other horned Food Soul.

If he dared to put a word to it, he’d say the stuck-up prince actually looked fond.

Steak forced himself to look away. This was not his moment to intrude upon. He kept his lips sealed and his eyes averted as he followed the back of his Master Attendant, out of the restaurant and into the busy afternoon streets.

“I saw Red Wine talking to you. He seemed a bit more mellow around you today.” Peixes spoke, glancing up at their Food Soul. “Was he complaining about the other Steak to you?”

“A little.” Steak replied with a grumble. “Not that I can agree. He’s just as finicky, as ever.”

Master Attendant chuckled. “Well, you’re used to that, I guess. But if you’re getting tired of having to socialize with him each time I go over there, I can just leave you at home.”

Steak grumbled in protest. “No. Wherever you go, I shall accompany you.” He spoke, shooting his Master Attendant a pointed look.

They remained silent for the remainder of the walk back to their restaurant and home. When they turned down a familiar street, Steak felt a tug at his sleeve and looked to meet the solemn gaze of his Master Attendant.

“Is something wrong, Master Attendant?”

“Just saying, you probably might cheer up if you have Red Wine to busy yourself with.” That earned Peixes a shove, surprisingly. Not too hard, nor too soft, simply enough to get Steak’s point across.

“I don’t need another Red Wine, Master Attendant. One is enough migraine to last forever.”

“Sure you don’t.” Peixes droned. They didn’t quite hear what their Steak was mumbling about after, but they’d like to think that the words they caught were,

“With me already here, I would be surprised if one does come home at all.”

 

 

On some nights, when he is safely ensconced in his room, he would pour himself a glass of wine, and another to place on the windowsill to be left untouched until he remembered it in the morning. He wouldn’t drink all of his, not wanting to get himself drunk.

Besides, the only one who could ever coax him to get drunk enough was Red Wine.

In the silence of his room, if he concentrated hard enough, he could almost hear those same words repeated like ghostly whispers in the air.

_“Say it. I need to hear it from your own lips.”_

_“Red, I cannot-”_

_“Say it, please.”_

Their promise did not start with the tale of the Knight and the Princess. That was not their story to tell.

Perhaps it started in simpler origins, though Steak could not remember it, nor would he be able to, because that memory did not belong to him. Only the essence, the fervent, sincere wish shared between a Red Wine and Steak, was what had been passed to all of them. And that wish was only strengthened as it was renewed time and time again between incarnations, between the manifestations that have stepped on the soils of Tierra.

No matter how much they fought and argued over the littlest things, theirs was a destiny that would forever be intertwined. Taking this away from them was the same as sentencing them to death before they even lived. They just _were, are,_ and _will be_.

Steak knows this. And he knows he had fulfilled this promise lifetimes ago. It was the only memory he refused to relinquish to the _ether_ , neither did the _ether_ seem particularly interested in taking it away from him.

Much of the spoken words corroded over time, the scenery lost to obscurity. But he remembered the essence of that moment; He remembered the most important things.

That relieved, yet bloodied smile. Those wine-red eyes that quietly gleamed with respect and bitter acceptance. Their foreheads pressed together as Steak had listened to that labored breathing. Hands turned into hideous claws unbefitting of such an elegant Food Soul. Part of that body had fully transformed into a grotesque caricature of what he could have become, had it not been hacked and run through with a blade, burning hot and granting him a slow, painful death.

There was no coming back from this. They both knew it.

It was Steak’s reminder. It was his curse. But it was also his hope. And he would carry it all as someday, _surely_ , he would have to face the Food Soul who would share _his_ very countenance, but never would be the one whose strings intertwined with his own.

For the sake of a new oath wrestled from him, he would live until the day his life truly ended.

Still… no matter that it was merely wishful thinking with no real certainty, he did not like to think that there would be no one at the end to greet him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> In part inspired heavily by the fact that my Steak is indeed, gatekeeping me since day one from summoning a Red Wine. Even getting Airship and Fusion shards of him is rarer than getting Cloud Tea.
> 
> Steak is a decently smart guy, he just doesn’t like rubbing it in people’s faces and prefer to be pragmatic and blunt about everything, on top of being no-nonsense.
> 
> So hey, you’d think that there were instances when it’s Red Wine who has to end Steak’s life instead?


End file.
